Awaking
by Kellise
Summary: I don t do AN s. Rated Mature for Possible Lemons later and violence later. The portals led to Oblivion. But did anyone from this world really belive that it was just a game, that people couldn t find the ways from Tamriel to Earth and back? One Human came to Earth after leaving to Tamriel, as if no time had gone by. This is his story.
1. Awaking

It was so familiar. The smell of wood, tree bark and leaves around me. It was so twisted. The way the shadows followed my every step. I knew they were hunting me, whispering in my ear again and again. "You know you can`t fight" was the echoing whispered scream, their scream, my scream. And then that one familiar feeling amongst the rest; screaming, shouting, shaking echoes of my past, my wars and my failures. Every man and women lost, the children butchered in front of me and the tremors though the world that I had made. Him, stood in the suit, watching amused. Her, crying feebly as I killed her again and again. And then?

I wake up.

I sit bolt up, sweat and tears running down my face. My watch is glowing it`s usual purple and the fact I can feel my link to the network reassures me. I`m awake this time, I made it. It`s only 4AM but I still stand and walk across the room, placing my gel layer on and grabbing my glasses and fixing them back into place across my eyes. I place the tissue from my bedside in the bin; hearing the dull thump and turning to walk out of my room. My corridor is a simple affair, the map of a ring covering the wall infront of me, the revision books for school in my bag by the boiler cupboard and my kit pack by it, a pair symbol on a shelf near the stairs and a photo on the wallet laid next to them. The walls run in shades of black and white, from top to bottom respectively and the rough grey carpet flows around my feet, soft. The full body gel layer still allowed most feeling and didn`t prevent much from being revealed but it was warm and my clothes are downstairs. I leap over the banister...


	2. Sausage Roll

My feet hit the reinforced banister; it`s made to be my exact counter balance so I can quickly flip back off it and as I do so the sub-systems in the house start triggering lights in the backroom and kitchen, predicting my movements and filling the area with a cast of purplish white hues. I take my prompt to grab a sausage roll and can of Fanta and sit on the worktop rolling my stress ball between my feet as I chew thoughtfully. The silence of the room tells me my armours clean from last night's street war but I hardly feel like suiting up and going on patrol. I`m pretty sure it`s days like today I have a task force for, afterall.

"Kellise? Up already?" I don`t turn at the familiar soft female voice, a slight echo of worry but mostly that usual sarcastic plate she hides behind. I swallow before spinning to face her, can in one hand, roll in the other. I half-smile, favouring my left and she goes on "Sit-rep shows that after your little killing spree that along with Alpha and Beta groups assistance in clean up we`ve managed to clear the streets. We own the town without any competition for once, for now." I should point out now, to those of your unfamiliar with my life, that this women is my A.I; Summer. She stands 5 inches tall, with ponytail and school uniform. For what reason we can`t devise, the most advanced A.I in the realities takes the form of a moody, sarcastic teenager. And at this point, she grimaces. "But both companies are down to fifty-seven and forty-three respectively. You`re a lucky man, most troops would of jumped boat at your pursue order...but it`s done. We have a twenty mile clear zone." I just reach out and touch her form, transferring her back into my matrix in my arm. The nightmares had more truth then I dared think about. I knew most of the dead myself.

I stand up and walk towards the door with lights flickering on and off and ahead the path towards the garage entrance is clear. I open the door with a simple thought on my mind, voiced to Summer in my head. "I need to get out of here for awhile."


	3. Foot on the Ladder

The car is sat in its spot, with enough space for me to move around it to make repairs when the time comes (the time to fix things (and people) always comes). It`s a normal car as far as body work appears to be but unknown to most is that under that purple paint and the golden flame decals there is a bullet and energy resistant layer, the windows are made of small crystals of black tinted GN4 (A material rarely used for its high cost, despite its effectiveness) and under the hood is everything from a AI matrix to Order-knows what monster of engine. Its without a doubt my favourite toy but at this moment I couldn`t care less as I throw some clothes on and walk towards it.

I slam the door behind me and belt in, starting up the engine and opening glove box to recover my shades. Putting them on restores the comforting sight of my H.U.D containing my map and GPS amongst other displays. For now I only have the map up and use the mental tap in to direct it to route me to the one place I want to be more than anywhere else.

"Really, Kellise?" I sigh, Summer can easily tap my electronics but despite her complaint i put my foot down and get moving onto the roads. It`s funny, driving. Nothing else gives you quite as much freedom to muse about life, where you`re going, where you`ve been. I wish there could be someone else on this journey with me but the only person I could trust is a very busy girl oblivious to what and who I am. It`s not long before I`m thinking of what I`m running from; Blood, war, darkness and knives in the shadows. Because not that night yesterday, everything went tits up and unfortunately, I`m not still on about aforementioned girl...


	4. Migraine

The headache was slowly ebbing back in as the road flashed by. Getting onto the A1 and moving fast down south had been priorty. But now I can`t help but keep remembering, so many dead, so much lost for the sake of one town... for four lives. It`s not hard to let my memory forget the thousands of others because in my heart I know that it was a selfish decision that cost so many others. I pulled in at a retail park and getting out my car drew my phone out of its resting place under the miscellaneous junk that calls my pocket home, almost burning myself on a random torch that was in there and on. Order knows why; can`t say I really care as I walk towards the nearby buildings.

I`m not surprised to see the food basket here is a MacDonald's or the fact it`s empty at this time of night. I look down at my hand, checking Summer`s interface is off. (Stupid gesture, she gave up on talking to me hours back) The place is the standard gash new look of the chain: Orange, black and lime walls and chairs with older tables and horrible abstract paintingesk attempts at art along with the low paid can`t be arsed till jockeys looking at me like a ghost. (I should point out that I'm an albino, so if they did they can`t be blamed)

"Chips, medium, chicken selects five pack with Sprite, eat in" The poor girl at the till has barely registered me come in before I've walked over to the till and made my order. On the road I'd stopped to put on a blazer and shirt and some casual trousers but my gel layer was still firmly wrapped around my skin. I can feel it slowly working my body heat up higher to compensate for my heat output dropping as I watch the lass scramble to get everything ready, looking worried, scared even. She isn`t bad looking for a blonde, always found the hair colour in your face, but it`s offset by a hopeless bleak way that implies a bad childhood in most. I sigh inaudibly as Summer starts tagging various local points of interesting activity for me. I begin to read this as she scurries back to me at the till, passes me the food and backs off after taking the money and looking confused when I tell her to keep the change. I deepen my voice just enough that it echoes in my throat slightly, something people always seem to find threatening. Her confused stare follows me to the table as I sit down out of her sight in alcove. I drop the painkillers in the Sprite and start eating...it`s going to be a long night.


	5. Schizophrenia

"Do you remember how this started? Why you`re here Kellise?"

I don`t raise my head. I don`t want to because I know where he will be, how he will be sat. That mocking grin on his face; the face of my teacher. The dark black skin and `whites` of his eyes along with the red irises and the old fashioned casuals. His thin body, with the long fingers and pure white fangs. I hate his face...my face.

He keeps talking "You ignored everything both He and I taught you, trusting the lesser mortals and falling in `love`" he says love in such a mocking way you'd think it was stupidity it`s self before realising how right he`s been...almost. "You tried to help them on a one to one basis. Oh and look how they`ve drained you, broke you, used you" I don`t dare look up now for the tears in my eyes and look at him. The poor till girl can`t see him. But I know he`s real. I`m not insane. "They turned one by one. Knife by knife. And now you wonder and wonder about one girl? You?" He`s not raising his voice. That`s the worse bit. He knows. I know but... "You don`t want to believe." I raise my head and stare him in the eye. "How long before she leaves you to?"

9/12/12 Report of incident: Claire Smith

"I was on the till when I saw the man, a albino of about six foot raise his head from apparently crying and start talking to himself. He seemed to leave pauses for a second person. Worried about the state of his health I walked over and attempted to talk to him but before I could speak he had shouted `You`re not any more a god then I, you`re wrong!` and pushed the doors open and left.

I will be handing in my resignation with this report. The doors were pull."

I`m not insane. You might not think it, but I'm not. I`m more, and less. I see powers at work in this world that people refuse to believe in. Good and Evil are two that don`t, surprisingly have any conflict but that at the edges of their power. They do not seek to kill each other. But they both seek to work with Order to destroy Chaos. And Order takes what it can to fight. I reach the car as my wounds seal on my hands and open the door with my phone in my hand.

I`m struggling five minutes later to press the button and call her. To admit what I am. What I can do.

Fifteen.

Twenty...

I`m not Insane.


	6. Bittersweet

Fuck it. I`ve faced armies and hell. The gods can take this if they think it`ll break me this easily. I press call and listen to the ringing...once...twice...three...four...

"Sam?" She says sleepily. I almost flinch at hearing my old name used in casual conversation after the last few days.

"Millar..." I can`t keep the roughness out of my voice, despite trying. I`m probably going to cry. Can`t think straight.

"What`s wrong chick, it`s so early, is everything ok?" She sounds worried, she`s seen the time.

"Everything's gone wrong chick...I've got something to admit" I try to steel my voice.

"Oh" she sounds sad, disappointed? I faintly hear her move and she says "What?"

"I'm..." I give a broken half laugh "a vampire for starts" It sounds so ridicules admitting it to her. I wait to be told I'm bullshiting going from one extreme to the other. All this time for it to come to this. I feel myself drifting ever so slightly out of reality.

"Right..." She sounds confused. So confused.

"Last night, the attack. It wasn`t terrorists. I fought. It was vampires. I`m not safe Millar. I think..." My voice breaks, it feels like being sheered in half. I feel my life slipping away in one, my mind in the other.

"Well if you`re not then damn well get yourself safe!" she almost shouts it. I feel like I've been punched into the ground from a boat that was being ship wrecked. I finish the sentence with broken words as the tears arrive at last from there waiting ambush sites in my eyes.

"...for you" Chocked. Chocking.

"Don`t worry about me you muppet, I'll be fine" A pause "Don`t cry my beautiful boy" I snap, I'm not sure who at. Is it hi-me I hate? I`m I scared for her? I almost scream

"I`m a Vampire Millar! I`m losing it! I`m" I chock for a moment on my own spit "I`m leaving the country... You should move on." There, I said it! Happy! I`m screaming in my head, pulsing. Borderline. So close now.

"I don`t give a shit, and if you're going take me with you" She says it firm, option less. Lancingly.

"...What?" Hallucinating. Losing it. Surely? I`m in shock.

"What do you mean what?" No. Real.

"...but..." There is a pause and I moan as my headache gets worse and worse.

"Sam?"

"...why? Why lose it all?" I whisper it weakly.

"Because it`s you...could I be turned and help?" I`m almost sick at the idea.

"No...No...I..." the thought comes to me "Your mother."

"If you can resist the urge surely I could?" No! No!

"No!" I scream, then my voice softens "not...possible. Your mother?"

There is a pause. I can feel bleeding but can`t work out where. I seem to have this haze over my vision, red...red...blood. My blood in its natural state is gas. And I'm crying it. I grasp onto a edge of an edge in my mind.

"What about her, Sam you're not leaving the country and I won't be in large amounts of danger." If only she knew...

"I have to go" I pause and think. Was he right? Have I become dependent?

"Of course you are" He replies in my head "you always knew that" I sigh inside and admit it to her "you...could come. But what would you say?"

"When are you thinking of going?"

"I`m already five hours on the road" I`m starting to get a grip, I can feel it. I`m coming together again; this makes my goal clearer

But no less crucial. She has a long pause, thinking. It starts stretching out painfully.

"How long will it take you to get here!" she snaps now, stressed.

My reply is simple as my H.U.D reacts to the thought as brings up the map of the town pinpointing the nearest asset that can carry. "I can get transport there in five minutes." I finally get my self together, the crying stopping. I can hear her breathing.

"Where are we going?" She says...


	7. Millar

"Russia" I reply

"Ok" I hear her moving already. And it suddenly hits.

I`m so, so tired. "You want that transport?"

"Yeah, stop driving and sleep until i get to you, you sound quite" The order speeds away. The poor confused pilot

"You need a field. It`s air."

"I can get to a field."

"Keep your phone on, it`ll work as a tracker"

"No, sleep you sound like you need it"

"the helicopter needs it. I`ll cya soon."

"Ok, Sam I love you"

I nearly cry again. "I love you to" I hit red, slam the door shut and drive the nearest hotel...

Echo 41: Mission Report

0MOrders taken

5.12Metro obtained

32.42Drop made

33.11Mission confirmed success

1.11.33Returned to base. Query made and denied.

I laid waiting and heard her open the door. I'd only been here 5 minutes, laid. The quilts aren`t like home. I can feel her stare. It`s such a strange place. Middle of nowhere really. She`s moving. I can smell relief. The clock on the wall is blue with a orange trim. It clashes badly. Should file a complaint. She said my name.

"Millar." Replying seems simple. But what now? I wait, my thoughts slowing. She`s on the edge of the bed sat down. So close to me.

"Hey" it`s so soft. I feel so weak now, waiting for her, needing.

"I...don`t know what to say" Honesty is probably best at a time like this. I can feel him staring. Curious.

"So don`t" she takes my hand and I grip and pull slightly towards me. She`s so warm.

"Budge up abit" I move and she lays curled around me and rests her head on my chest. Her hair smells like her shampoo, sweet and flowery. It`s...odd after all this. I feel her warming me though...her heart beat. I don`t feel the need to feed after all this time. I won`t. I refuse.

"You should sleep" I mutter

"So should you, doesn`t mean you will" she retorts

It`s a fair point. "I will, promise" I say and move my head so rests on hers.

"Don`t make a promise you can`t keep" She says it like i always do. I almost smile as I kiss her neck and return her suddenly tighter grip.

"I don`t break promises."

She tenses as I do but immediately relaxes as I move to whisper: "You need to sleep"

She nuzzles into me and pulls the quilt over as I wrap around her and kiss the top of her head. All i can hear is her heartbeat and breathing now. Drumming and sighing away.

"Night Night" she says...and I fade into the darkness at the edge of my vision.


	8. Nightmare

It`s dark. The sort of darkness you get when you`re a child. Ignorable ignorance of the outside world and how much you don`t know; the feeling of pitiful struggling to fit ages of knowledge in a simple meek form. As always this is stripped away first by such a simple thing: the gateway and the Academy.

It`s warm. The warmth of clothing in large amounts, cuddly and soft along with body heat and safety. (The sun on my skin, a warm summers night.) Unexpectedly this is suddenly attacked second before throwing me into third phase.

Safety is broken. Bullets and explosions fly around me as I run without knowing why, slashing and shooting almost indistinctly into targets. Then I jump, slam and crack my way to the base of a tower ramp and it hits me at once. She`s about to die. I scream as my skin cracks like dried leather (hot blood, like wine split to early!) as I run, my arm suddenly cleaving off and skin burning in places hotter and hotter; explosions blinding me, deafening me and finally?

Faltering, I fall to the ground.

Slowly my senses return to me, a fatal part the occurrence. I feel pain, the salty taste of my tears as I raise my head without control (A puppet, on his masters strings) as the montage begins: The dark crawling pains of emerging into the snowy cold, alone, near death inside, The growing pains of years of effort between.

Then the recent re-occurs, the vampire cults of our world revealed along with my turning, the combat and development of my condition in the lands of Tamriel and the daring raids in Oblivion`s jaws along with the sudden return to my own (original) world along with a break line fracture as it finally happens. The room stops stretching out and rebounds towards me leaving only one event.

I watch him raise his hand and kill the women I loved, the pointed ears and glowing eyes corrupted by the undead, her screams unbearable as she melts from the fire into the women I love. I can hear screaming, echoing and throbbing in agony and as I watch in horror as both women die together (Two corpses in one grave.) I watch him turn with tears streaking down his face.

And finally as I break into the surface of darkness around me, as I finally manage to wake it becomes obvious.

My face. My scream.


End file.
